Selene vs Alice
by Hunterzilla
Summary: Season 2-Episode %: In this Deadliest Warrior match, Selene, will face off against Alice. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

Alice Abernathy: A zombie slaying machine, bent on destroying the Umbrella Corporation.

Selene (Insert Last Name): A vampire who was determined to avenge her family's death.

WHO IS DEADLIEST?

To find out, our crew and horror experts will test some of cinema's most psychotic weapons. We'll see what happens, when two warriors, go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It will be a battle to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior.

Today in the fight club, we are preparing for a long awaited match that fans have been dying to see. Alice, a survivor of the Resident Evil Film Series and main protagonist; versus Selene, a Vampire Death Dealer, and one of the most powerful of her race. To find out who is deadliest, we will be bringing in experts.

Scientist, Geoff Desmoulin, will collect the injury data.

Geoff: I will be able to tell you from measurements whether or not a blow would fracture a skull or break a rib.

E.R. physician, Armand Dorian, will analyze the injuries each fighter delivers.

Armand: Most the weapons today are conventional, allowing us to test almost all of them.

Computer whiz, Max Geiger, will record the results of the weapons tests, and input them into a simulator, developed by Slitherine Studios.

Max: In this fight we get to see our first women vs. women battle, and one that has been long awaited nonetheless. I am looking forward to the outcome of this fight.

The computer will then process the information to determine the victor in a true to life fight between Selene and Alice to determine who is the Deadliest Warrior?

And now our two teams will come to support their warrior.

Milla Jovovich, the actor who portrays Alice, will support Alice in this contest.

Milla: Alice shouldn't have a problem in this fight. Her powers far exceed the dominatrix vampire's.

Also joining team Alice is Milla Jovovich's husband and director of the Resident Evil series, Paul W. S. Anderson.

Paul: There is no way Selene can beat Alice, she has too much going for her.

Alice is a former security operative of the Umbrella Corporation turned anti-Umbrella resistance fighter. Under the assumed name of Alice Parks, she guarded the entrance of The Hive alongside fellow operative Spence Parks. She planned to expose the corporation's illegal experimentation with the t-virus, when her partner stole the virus and caused an outbreak within the facility. One of the two survivors of the Hive, she was captured by Umbrella and experimented on by Sam Isaacs, Timothy Cain and William Birkin. Transformed by the t-virus, Alice gained superhuman strength and was codenamed "Project: Alice".

However, our Selene team is just as determined.

Leading the team is Kate Beckinsale, who portrayed Selene in the Underworld series.

Kate: Selene is a natural born killer, there I no way Alice can take her.

Also on the team is Len Wiseman, who directed the film series.

Len: This will be a match for the ages, but Selene has got this one.

Selene is a Vampire Death Dealer, sired by Viktor after he had slaughtered her family unbeknownst to her. She was born to Hungarian parents sometime in 1383. Later she became aware of Viktor's lies, and began to seek vengeance. Alice later becomes a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, increasing her already great power. Through this, she is now one of the most powerful of her species.

Each of our Fem Fatales (Am I using this in the wrong context?) comes with a deadly arsenal.

Selene brings with her: the Walther P99 pistols, the Beretta 92FS pistols, the Shuriken, Silver Plated Hunting Knives, the Heckler & Koch UMP, Silver Nitrate Grenades, and the Remington 870 Combat Shotgun.

Alice's armory consists of: the Mossberg 500 Shotgun, duel Heckler & Koch MP5K, duel 10-Gauge Double-Barreled Shotguns, duel Smith & Wesson Model 460V revolvers, and a pair of kukri knives.

The first tests will be Long Ranged Weapons, NEXT time, on Deadliest Warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on Deadliest Warrior, our experts and teams unveiled both contestants arsenals. Now they will be tested, to see which are superior.

The first weapons to be tested will be long range weaponry, with Selene bringing the Heckler & Koch UMP. This weapon was used in her battle with William Corvinus, the first werewolf.

Kate will use this weapon on a target similar to those used by policemen at firing ranges.

Max: Ok Kate, you'll be targeting these three targets. This test will provide the accuracy of your weapon.

Geoff: So with that, Kate are you ready?

Kate: I'm ready.

Armand: In 3...2...1...open fire.

Kate took aim and began opening fire. She took quick shots in short bursts, trying to be as accurate as possible. The target took the impact of the bullets, each one piercing into it. Then the gun clicked, signaling it was out of ammo.

Max: Stop.

The experts will examine the results of the test, determining the accuracy of the weapon.

Armand: Wow, this is some great accuracy. She managed to hit into the dead center of the chest, and several shots to the head and neck area. Finally, this hole goes through the heart.

Geoff: However this is not the only test. Now that we have the accuracy of this gun, we have to test its power. We have set up a scenario, with three lycans at the ready, inside an enclosed area. Within the buildings are regular humans who are not to be harmed. Are you up for it?

Kate: Yeah, let's but down some dogs.

Since this scenario requires room for fire, the test will take place outside. Each test will be timed to see who will get the job done quicker.

Max: Ok, ready Kate?

Kate: As ready as I will ever be.

Geoff: In 3...2...1...open fire!

Kate moves into the building, and turns around the corner. She whips her gun around when she hears a noise, and from an enclosed door a lycan appears. However Kate guns it down before it even completely comes out, taking it out. She then continues to maker her way through the building, and two more lycans begin to appear, this time with a human being held hostage. Kate once again shows extreme accuracy, filling bullet holes into the chest of one and shooting the head off of the other. Then after turning one more corner, another lycan came up, and this time Kate let loose all of the remaining bullets.

Max: And...stop.

Geoff: Well looking at what you did, you managed to be unbelievably accurate with your weaponry. Every shot you took was so precise. Meaning Selene, who's a vampire, would do even better.

Kate: She would have faster reflexes, and other heightened senses.

Armand: Well there's is no question that these are deadly tools.

The other team is then gives their opinions on the tests.

Milla: Well, I'll admit the weapon is powerful, against still targets.

Frank: Alice by this time would have moved out of harm's way, and fill Selene with bullets.

Meanwhile, our team set up the next long range test for Alice's duel Heckler & Koch MP5k's. Now they will be tested in the same way as Selene was tested.

Armand: Ok Milla are you ready?

Milla: Bring it!

Geoff: In 3...2...1...go.

Milla fires into the target, hitting it in the chest several times, with a final shot to the head.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Well it appears that you have great accuracy. But now we have to test its battle effectiveness.

Max: Milla are you ready?

Milla: Ready.

Geoff: In 3...2...1...go.

Milla enter the room, and guns down a zombie target with a shot to the face. The next target that came along, she unloaded with similar precision. After going through a few more zombies, she finally arrived at the last, which she used the last of her rounds to annihilate.

Max: And stop.

Armand: Well, all the targets went down, and due to your duel wield, you have more firepower on your side.

Milla: That was my idea, just to mow them down one by one.

Geoff: Well let's go meet with the other team.

Both teams meet with the experts, who are about to unveil who had the better time in the test.

Max: Both of you did very well in the test. However...Selene got one minute and thirty-seconds, compared to Alice's one minute and forty-five seconds.

While both teams argue about their weapons, the experts now discuss which weapon is superior.

Max: While I do believe Selene has a better tool of killing than Alice, the fact that Alice has two long ranged weapons on her side I believe makes up for that.

Armand: Selene can deal the pain faster, but I agree, Alice's duel wield weaponry matches it.

Geoff: So it's a draw.

The edge in long range weapons is a draw.

Next up, Selene and Alice bring out their mid range weapons.


	3. Author's Note, you HAVE to read this!

Well guys, bad news, can't do Selene vs. Alice, turns out their movie series aren't over yet. It will be used at a later time though don't worry. However, I have something EVEN better than this.

Next time on Deadliest Warrior, a Disney Damsels Battle Royal. Yeah, you heard that right. Watch as beloved children characters beat the ever-living SHIT out of each other. Who will be, the Deadliest Disney Heroine!


End file.
